Hogar es Dónde Tu Estas (Home is Where You Are)
by Sekmeth Dei
Summary: Bilbo acaba de adoptar a su joven sobrino Frodo y se lo llevó a su casa para vivir con él. Ellos se están adecuando a su nueva vida cuando son visitados por Thorin y sus sobrinos. Ellos desean que los hobbits se vayan a vivir con ellos a Erebor, pero muchas más cosas pasan fuera de lo previsto.
1. 1 Prólogo

**Hogar es Dónde Tu Estas**

**Disclaimer: **Esta es la traducción oficial de la historia **"****Home is Where You Are****"**, de **ThilboLove ****(**** u/4499148/ThilboLove****)**

**The Hobbit **es propiedad de J.R.R. Tolkien

**Parejas:** Thorin/Bilbo

**Les dejo el link de la historia original:**

** s/8956007/1/Home-is-Where-You-Are**

**Resumen:**

Bilbo acaba de adoptar a su joven sobrino Frodo y se lo llevó a su casa para vivir con él. Ellos se están adecuando a su nueva vida cuando son visitados por Thorin y sus sobrinos. Ellos desean que los hobbits se vayan a vivir con ellos a Erebor, pero muchas más cosas pasan fuera de lo previsto.

**-O-O-O-O-O-**

**Hogar es Dónde Está el Corazón**

**Prólogo**

Dos años habían pasado desde su regreso a la Comarca desde Erebor. Bilbo Bolsón estaba revoloteando por toda su casa, el agujero hobbit Bolsón Cerrado. Estaba buscando el mapa que Thorin le había dado como un recuerdo de la amistad que se había formado entre ellos durante el viaje.

"¡Oh, esta todo revuelto!" Gritó "Las cosas simplemente no están en donde solían estar. ¡Simplemente no puedo encontrar nada!"

Se quedó allí moviendo sus manos hacia arriba y hacia abajo a sus costados. Miró alrededor de su casa y recordó cuando trece enanos y un mago habían logrado de alguna manera, meterse todos en la cocina, y fue en ese entonces que todo cambió para él. Sonrió ante la idea, aunque es cierto que en aquella época era más bien "la manera de ser de las cosas"

Bilbo regresó a la realidad, acordándose a sí mismo que tenía un mapa que buscar. Una vez más comenzó a caminar alrededor de su casa, hasta que por fin lo encontró escondido detrás del reloj de la repisa de la chimenea.

"Por fin" suspiró "Ahora puedo terminar de trabajar en mi propio mapa" dirigiéndose hacia su estudio. Desde su aventura había estado sentado inquieto en su casa sin hacer nada durante días y días. Tenía un gusto particular por los mapas y fue hace unas cuantas noches durante la cena que la idea de la creación de uno de su propio puño y letra se le ocurrió. Quería volver a vivir la aventura de nuevo, pero no podía, ya que los padres de su joven sobrino habían muerto y Frodo se había ido a vivir con él. Así que, llegó a la decisión de hacer un mapa de su viaje y revivir cada momento.´

Era muy tarde cuando Bilbo finalmente dejó su trabajo y miró el reloj "¡Caray, mira la hora!" Gritó mientras saltaba para arriba en una carrera por limpiar su estudio "¡Dios mío, es casi medianoche!" dijo mirando el reloj una vez más "Simplemente no he tenido tiempo de ver a mi querido Frodo, pero eso está bien, simplemente debo ver cómo esta antes de que me vaya a la cama"

Bilbo se detuvo, se dio cuenta de que había estado hablando con él mismo, como lo había hecho tantas veces después de su regreso. No era una especie de enfermedad. No, era sólo que se había acostumbrado mucho a la compañía de los otros, lo que hacía que fuera extraño el no hablar. Simplemente negó con la cabeza "_No pienses en eso_" se dijo a sí mismo "Pensar en el pasado simplemente no me hará ningún bien" No dijo nada más después de eso, pero siguió limpiando su escritorio.

Cuando volteó a ver el reloj, ya eran las doce y media. Acomodó las últimas cosas en su lugar y fue a ver a su sobrino. Cuando llegó a la habitación a su, se sorprendió al ver que aún estaba despierto.

"Mi muchacho ¿por todo lo bueno de la tierra porque no te has dormidos todavía?" Bilbo le preguntó mientras se acercaba para sentarse en el borde de la cama de Frodo. "¿Hay algo que pueda hacer para ayudar?"

"Lo siento tío Bilbo. Estoy _tratando_ de dormir, ¡realmente lo estoy haciendo!" Esa última parte la agregó debido a la mirada de duda que había en el rostro de su tío. "Honestamente, lo estoy haciendo"

Bilbo suspiró "¿Fue ese sueño otra vez?" preguntó él, ya que desde que el joven hobbit había visto a sus padres ahogarse, las pesadillas habían llenado sus sueños. "No...Esta vez fue diferente. No eran pesadillas. Al menos no se trata de esa. No, esta era muy diferente. Estaba contigo en una de tus aventuras y al principio íbamos a lo largo del camino bastante bien, pero luego fuimos atacados por wargos, orcos, arañas y trolls ¡todos al mismo tiempo! Fue aterrador. Pero por alguna razón, me fue difícil despertar de él, así que he estado despierto desde entonces pensando en ello..."

"¿Y? ¿Qué has pensado?"

"Bueno, yo estaba pensando en lo maravilloso que debe ser el ir en una aventura y, aunque hay algunos momentos de miedo, también debe de haber habido algunos buenos, de lo contrario no lo echarías tanto de menos" Frodo explicó.

"¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Por qué dices eso?" preguntó Bilbo "Pensé que me las había arreglado para parecer lo suficientemente normal en ese aspecto"

"Bueno, yo no habría sido capaz de decirlo si no hubieras sido tan obvio. ¡Tío! ¿Crees que puedas llevarme a una aventura algún día? Me encantaría ir a Erebor a ver a los enanos y al Rey Bajo la Montaña. Quiero conocer a las personas que te han hecho aprender a salir de tu casa. ¡Algo que nunca habías considerado!"

Bilbo se había quedado sin habla. Nunca había esperado que su sobrino pudiera ver a través de él. Era cierto, extrañaba a Thorin y a los demás con todo su ser, él quería regresar a Erebor y más que nada ver de nuevo a Thorin. Quería que Frodo experimentara lo que era el mundo fuera de la Comarca, por no mencionar el hecho de que había algo que aún tenía que decirle a Thorin desde hace mucho tiempo, a pesar de que nunca se le presentó la oportunidad.

"Voy a pensar en ello ¿de acuerdo? No estoy seguro de que Thorin aún se acuerde de mí, porque él es un rey y tiene cosas mucho más importantes de qué preocuparse. Por ahora, duerme un poco y hablaremos de esto por la mañana, durante el desayuno" Frodo sonrió y asintió con la cabeza.

"¡Buenas noches tío!" dijo. Se dio la vuelta sobre su costado e inmediatamente se quedó dormido. Bilbo dejó escapar un suspiro, le dio un beso a su sobrino en la frente y se fue a su propia habitación.

Cuando por fin estaba en la cama dejó escapar un gran bostezo. Estaba pensando seriamente en dormir y que realmente debería ir a la cama, pero no podía dejar de pensar en lo que su sobrino le había dicho acerca de ir a Erebor y de lo mucho que quería ir. Bilbo se puso a pensar que tal vez no iba a ser una buena idea a largo plazo, ya que él todavía tenía su casa y no podía permitir el riesgo de que los Sacovilla-Bolsón metieran sus sucias patas en él, además de que era un camino demasiado peligroso.

En poco tiempo se encontró dormido. Estaba soñando con el día en que los enanos habían llegado por primera vez. El día en que todo había cambiado para él. Entró Dwalin y Balin, luego llegaron Fili y Kili y después, todos los demás. Thorin había desaparecido. En su sueño, Bilbo esperó bastante tiempo, hasta que por fin llegó el esperado golpe. Dentro de su sueño, Bilbo fue y abrió la puerta. Sin embargo, a pesar de que la puerta estaba abierta, Bilbo todavía podía oír el sonido de alguien llamando. Se despertó con un sobresalto y descubrió que los golpes no habían sido un sueño, sino venían desde la entrada de su casa. Con un sobresalto se dio cuenta de que el ruido continuaba.

Alguien realmente estaba tocando a su puerta.


	2. 2 Presentaciones

**Hogar es Dónde Está el Corazón**

**Presentaciones**

"Está bien, ya voy, ya voy. Calma ese ímpetu" Bilbo murmuró mientras se levantaba de la cama e iba a abrir la puerta "¡Espero que te des cuenta de lo tarde que es! ¡Y no estoy de humor para complacencias o comprar…!"

Abrió la puerta y se detuvo en seco, lo que vio fue impactante para sus ojos. Allí estaban Fili y Kili, casi tal y como los recordaba, aunque Kili tenía un poco más de barba y su cabello había crecido de manera significativa.

"¿Qué demonios? ¿Qué están haciendo ustedes dos aquí?" finalmente preguntó, después de conseguir que su voz saliera de nuevo "¿Y se dan cuenta de la hora que es? ¡Estamos a mitad de la noche!" pero antes de que pudiera decir algo más, Bilbo se vio envuelto en un abrazo "¿Qué…?"

"¡Bilbo, te extrañamos tanto! ¡No puedo creer que en realidad te estemos viendo de nuevo!" dijo Fili.

"¡Ha sido mucho tiempo!" Añadió mientras soltaba al hobbit.

"¿Cuánto tiempo ha sido Fili? ¿Dos años después de la Batalla de los Cinco Ejércitos?" Kili le preguntó a su hermano con un aire de orgullo.

"Dos años y medio si no recuerdo mal" Fili respondió. Luego se volvió hacia Bilbo y se contuvieron por la mirada de confusión en el rostro del mediano.

"¡No nos mires así! Nosotros sabemos cómo llevar el tiempo y ninguno de nosotros te ha olvidado, si eso es lo que estás pensando... ¡Thorin y nosotros más que nadie! gritó Kili "La vida no ha sido nada divertida sin nuestro ladrón a nuestro alrededor" Dijo mientras se le abalanzaba para atraparlo en otro abrazo, casi aplastando al hobbit en el proceso.

"¡Ah-Kili! ¡Intenta no asfixiarme hasta la muerte, por favor!" Bilbo farfulló mientras trataba de liberarse de las garras de Kili "Quiero decir, te echo de menos y todo, pero…" Fue bruscamente interrumpido porque Kili, sin consideración alguna lo dejó en el suelo mientras corría para ver lo que acababa de encontrar.

**-O-O-O-O-O-**

Frodo había estado dormida por sólo unas pocas horas, cuando escuchó un ruido en la puerta. Pensó que tal vez era algún invitado a una fiesta que simplemente se había equivocado de casa, ya que esto sucedía muchas veces. Frodo se acomodó y trató de volver a dormir.

Estaba en medio de un agradable sueño en el que estaba fumando pipa y comiendo champiñones con sus primos Merry y Pippin, cuando escuchó un fuerte ruido y gritos que venían desde la entrada principal. Frodo estaba agobiado por un súbito temor que parecía crecer dentro de él.

Estaba escondido bajo las mantas, con miedo de lo que fuera a pasar, no quería que nada le hiciera daño al momento de que oyó a su tío decir: "¡...asfixiarme hasta la muerte, por favor!"

Ya no podía soportarlo. Reunió todo su coraje para levantarse de la cama y salvar a su tío de este invitado no deseado, pero al entrar al vestíbulo se encontró con alguien que no esperaba.

"Tío..." Dijo mientras caminaba, frotándose los ojos para quitarse el sueño "Tío ¿Qué pasa? ¿Estás bien?" Frodo preguntó.

Kili corrió hacia el joven hobbit que acababa de entrar en la habitación "Tío ¿Estás bien?" preguntó Frodo "Escuché algunos ruidos y vine a ver si todo estaba ok"

"¿Tío?" gritaron Fili y Kili juntos, interrumpiendo al joven hobbit.

"Nunca nos dijiste que tenías un sobrino..." dijo Kili. Se volvió para mirar al joven. "¿Cómo te llamas pequeño?" Le preguntó, agachándose para mirar al joven a los ojos.

Frodo se estremeció y trató de dar un paso atrás para alejarse de Kili, no confiando en esa extraña criatura. De repente tropezó con el dobladillo de sus pantalones y se cayó de espaldas. Kili saltó hacia delante para coger al muchacho y lo levantó antes de que pudiera caer de nuevo al suelo. "Te tengo chiquillo" le dijo. Luego entregó a Frodo a su tío "No fue mi intención asustarte. Dio un paso hacia atrás para unirse a su hermano en la puerta.

"Permítenos presentarnos" dijo Fili "Soy Fili y este tonto que te asustó es mi hermano menor Kili" Ellos se miraron y se inclinaron ante los hobbits "A tu servicio" Dijeron juntos.

Ante esto, Bilbo se rió un poco, porque esa había sido exactamente la misma manera en que lo habían saludado, cuando aparecieron por primera vez en la puerta de su casa hace casi tres años. Fili y Kili sonrieron contentos al ver una sonrisa en el rostro de Bilbo una vez más.

"¡Ah, estoy olvidando mis modales! ¿Por qué no vienen los dos y toman un poco de té? Después de todo, tenemos un montón de cosas para ponernos al día" Bilbo dijo tras unos instantes de silencio.

"¡Buena idea! ¡Entonces, vamos a ponernos cómodos!" dijo Kili, caminando por el pasillo casi de la misma manera que lo había hecho la última vez que lo visitó.

"¿Qué pasa con tu sobrino?" preguntó Fili "Estoy seguro de que todo esto debe parecerle muy extraño a él"

"¡Oh, no, en absoluto! ¡Ha oído las historias de nuestras aventuras! Y estoy seguro de que lo entenderá" Bilbo respondió.

"¿Entonces, quieres decir que no lo vas a mandar a la cama?" Fili preguntó.

"¡Bueno, por supuesto que no! ¡Se merece oír hablar de nuestras aventuras tanto como cualquier otro hobbit!" Bilbo exclamó, sin decirle a Fili que en verdad esperaba que esto distrajera a Frodo del dolor que tenía en su pequeño corazón.

"¡Bien!" Dicho Fili acomodando sus cosas en el suelo "Esperaba que dijeras eso, aunque tengo que decir que no es _tu _forma de ser"

"La gente cambia" respondido Bilbo "¡Difícilmente se puede esperar que yo vuelva a ser como antes, después de una aventura como esa!"

Bilbo dirigió a Frodo al comedor donde Kili ahora estaba sentado comiendo un poco de pan "¡Vamos, entra ya!" Llamó de nuevo a Fili quien estaba todavía de pie junto a la puerta.

Fili miró a su alrededor, tomó en cuenta de que la casa estaba mucho menos organizada y menos llena de lo que la recordaba. "Supongo que sí" dijo con un encogimiento de hombros y luego lo siguió hasta la mesa.

Bilbo llevó a Frodo hasta el comedor donde Fili y Kili estaban ya sentados en su mesa. Habían allanado su despensa de una manera muy similar a cuando Balin y Dwalin había entrado en su casa la primera vez.

"Así que, ¿Qué los trae a ustedes dos por aquí? Quiero decir, dudo mucho que Thorin les permitiera a ustedes dos a vagar por ahí sin una buena razón" preguntó Bilbo.

"Bueno... pienso que ya te habrás dado cuenta de que siente tío por t…"

"Lo que Kili _quiere_ decir es, que... bueno creo que debemos dejar que él te lo diga por sí mismo"

Como si fuera una señal, un fuerte golpe se produjo en la puerta mientras Fili y Kili se daban una mirada de complicidad. Se levantaron y empujaron a Bilbo hasta la puerta. Bilbo se volvió hacia ellos confundido por su comportamiento, pero ellos simplemente lo miraban y le hacían señas de que fuera. Bilbo se dio la vuelta lentamente y otro golpe impaciente sonó en la puerta.

Bilbo estaba perplejo. ¿_Quién o qué tocaba de manera tan emocionada_? Se preguntó. Recorrió los últimos pasos hacia la puerta y tomando una profunda bocanada de aire, abrió.

Cuando lo hizo, Bilbo se quedó sin aliento por la sorpresa, lo que vio no era para nada algo que pudiera esperar.

"Umm, yo, ah, yo no esperaba que estuvieras aquí... Quiero decir, eso es, bueno, supongo que debería haber sabido cuando vi a ellos dos que tu..." tartamudeó Bilbo. Respiró hondo, tratando de calmar sus nervios "Voy a dejar de hablar ahora" dijo.

El visitante entró por la puerta. Miró a su alrededor el lugar, tratando de memorizar cada detalle, viendo cualquier cosa que hubiera cambiado desde su última visita "Este lugar no ha cambiado nada desde la última vez que estuve aquí" dijo. La visita pasó junto a Bilbo y entró en el comedor.

Fili y Kili estaban eufóricos cuando él entró en la habitación "¡Tío!" gritaron mientras se levantaban para abrazarlo.

"Tío Thorin, ¿por qué tardaste tanto? ¡Estábamos comenzando a pensar que habías cambiado de opinión y regresado a Erebor sin nosotros!" Gritó Kili. Fili le dio un codazo a su hermano menor.

"¡No seas absurdo, Kili! Tío no es _tan_ tímido. Ya sabes, solo lo _suficientemente _tímido como para no haber querido venir con nosotros en primer lugar. A pesar de que lo quería tanto como nosotros"

"Umm, ¿Qué quieren decir exactamente?" Bilbo preguntó mientras entraba a la habitación después de Thorin. Todos se volvieron para mirarlo, hasta el pobre Frodo, quien estaba muy asustado al ver a otro visitante desconocido en medio de la noche "¿Por qué todos me miran así?" añadió después de un momento de silencio.

"¿Quieres decir que todavía no lo sabes?" preguntó Thorin "Bueno, estoy sorprendido de que estos dos se las arreglaran para mantener la boca cerrada" les dijo riéndose un poco. Se volvió hacia Bilbo y le dijo "No te preocupes, sabrás de que se trata todo esto a su debido tiempo, pero primero…" dijo mientras se sentaba "tenemos que discutir el asunto que originalmente nos trajo aquí"

Bilbo sacó algo de comida. Sabía por experiencia que los enanos se podían comer una muy buena cantidad de comida en una sola sesión, incluso mucho más que los hobbits. Él notó con alivio que no esperaban más compañía durante la noche. No se sentía preparado para que su despensa fuera asaltada otra vez.

"Sabes Bilbo, estábamos pensando... ¿podrías presentarnos a este pequeño hobbit, o por lo menos nosotros a él? Parece ser que está bastante aterrorizado" sugirió Fili.

"¡Estoy de acuerdo!" añadió Kili.

"¿Qué pequeño hobbit? Bilbo, espero una explicación. Tu no estás casado y sentaste cabeza ¿verdad?" Thorin preguntó con una mirada inquisitiva, aunque había algo en su voz que Bilbo nunca antes había oído. Thorin sonaba casi descorazonado, como si toda esa información, hubiera sido mejor nunca haberla escuchado.

Bilbo miró a sus amigos. Se dio cuenta de que todos estaban mirándolo fijamente con una mirada confusa "¿Qué…? Por supuesto que no, eh, lo que quiero decir es... No, no estoy casado y Frodo no es mi hijo Thorin. Él es mi sobrino. Y sí, creo que las presentaciones son necesarias. _Otra vez_. "La última parte, la añadió con una mirada a Fili y Kili, porque sabía tan bien como él que ya habían sido propiamente presentados.

"Bueno, supongo que sería un buen comienzo" dijo Bilbo mientras iba por un asustado Frodo a su habitación, donde había estado escondido desde que Thorin había entrado a la casa.


	3. 3 Una Petición Inesperada

**Hogar es Dónde Está el Corazón**

**Una Petición Inesperado**

"Tío, nunca pensé que se vieran así, quiero decir, por la manera en que los describes. Sobre todo la forma en que describes a Thorin..."

"Bueno ¿Cómo pensabas que se verían?" le preguntó Bilbo a Frodo. Bilbo había llegado a la habitación de Frodo para presentárselo a los enanos, pero este estaba resultando ser mucho más terco de lo que Bilbo había esperado.

"Es sólo que cuando me los describes en tus historias, me parecían mucho más...hermoso. Pensé que serían más parecidos a los elfos o algo así. ¡Esos chicos son tan grandes y toscos! Especialmente Thorin. Parece que te va a romper el cuello con un simple apretón de su mano"

"Ahora ¡No digas eso!" Las palabras escaparon de la boca de Bilbo antes de que pudiera detenerlas "Ahora escucha Frodo, sé de primera mano que son intimidantes la primera vez que los ves, pero ya que los conoces, son seres verdaderamente maravillosos, con los corazones más tiernos que podrías imaginar. Yo sé que deben parecer aterradores para alguien tan pequeño como tú. Pero te prometo, nada malo va a suceder, así que ven a conocerlos, ¿sale? "

Bilbo estiró su mano hacia Frodo. Frodo lo miró por un momento antes de finalmente tomar la mano de su tío. "Está bien tío" Y los dos salieron de la habitación.

Cuando por fin Bilbo entró en el comedor con Frodo detrás de él, Fili y Kili casi saltaron de emoción, pero una mirada de Thorin los contuvo.

"Muy bien muchachos, este es Frodo. Frodo es mi sobrino. Sus padres murieron en un accidente hace casi seis meses y como su padrino, ha venido a vivir conmigo" Bajó la mirada hacia Frodo, inseguro de cómo el joven hobbit iba a reaccionar. Él solo mostraba pocos signos de fatiga, nada más. Luego continuó con las presentaciones.

Frodo, conoce a Fili y Kili, herederos de Durin"

Una vez más se inclinaron frente a Frodo, saltando de sus asientos estrepitosamente.

"El rubio es el mayor, Fili y el otro es el más joven, Kili" terminó "Y este de aquí" dijo con una ligera ondulación de su mano "Es Thorin Oakenshield, Rey Bajo la Montaña. Además, es su tío" Agregó con un guiño hacia los demás "¿Qué te parece?"

Frodo se tomó un poco de tiempo para responder. Cuando dominó sus nervios se acercó a Thorin y lo miró de nuevo. Cuando terminó con su pequeña investigación se dirigió a Bilbo diciendo "Tío Bilbo, pensé que se vería como un elfo" Haciendo caso omiso de lo que Bilbo le había dicho antes.

Bilbo abrió la boca para replicar, pero se silenció. Echó un vistazo a Thorin para ver si estaba enojado por esta declaración y fue recibido por una elevación de la ceja. Bilbo le dio una mirada que decía "Te lo explicaré más tarde" Thorin asintió con la cabeza y volvió a la mesa para comerse los bollos que Bilbo había traído previamente.

Se quedó en silencio durante un rato. Nadie sabía qué decir. Por último, Bilbo decidió llevar a Frodo de vuelta a la cama cuando este bostezó por tercera vez, pensando en lo fácil que es olvidar el momento en que él volvía a tenía compañía.

Cuando Bilbo regresó, entró en el comedor y le pidieron que se sentara con ellos en la mesa, o mejor dicho, le obligaron a sentarse a la mesa. Kili se acercó a Bilbo, lo levantó y lo dejó caer en la silla junto a Thorin. Por alguna razón, que aún le era desconocida, Bilbo sintió un rubor arrastrándose hasta su rostro cuando se volvió hacia Thorin. Thorin no lo estaba mirando a él, sin embargo, parecía estar sumido en sus pensamientos. _"Tal vez está pensando en alguien que dejó en su casa._.." aunque no terminó la idea, ya que eso le entristeció.

Bilbo, perdido en sus pensamientos, volvió a la realidad con la voz de Thorin. Él le estaba diciendo a Kili que dejara de jugar con su comida y que pusiera la lechuga en su lugar "Ya has comido suficiente" le dijo. Kili puso su plato en la mesa con una sonrisa y se unió a su hermano en el otro extremo de la mesa.

Thorin se volvió a Bilbo "Nosotros no queremos saquear la despensa de Bilbo otra vez" De repente miró hacia otro lado y se aclaró la garganta. Bilbo, con cara de confusión, notó que la cara de Thorin tenía una sombra brillante de color rosa. Casi invisible, pero definitivamente allí estaba. _"No debe sentirse bien"_ pensó.

"Umm, sí, les agradecería mucho si no se comen toda mi comida" respondido Bilbo.  
"¡Pero Bilbo, nunca más la vas a necesitar! ¡Oh! ¿Quizá podamos llevarla en el viaje con nosotros?" Gritó Kili. Bilbo, por supuesto, estaba más que confundido.

"Kili, no es seguro que esté de acuerdo con todo esto. No después de lo que le hicimos la última vez"

"Pero eso fue entonces y esto es ahora Y además, ¡Vino por su propia voluntad en aquel tiempo también!" protestó Kili.

Bilbo tenía ya demasiada duda con respecto a este misterio y realmente quería saber qué es lo que estaba pasando "Necesito una explicación. Dijiste que podíamos llevar la comida en el viaje, pero ¿qué viaje?" terminó.

"¡Oh! ¡Cierto, todavía no te decimos nada sobre el plan!" Fili le dijo "¡Vamos a decirle Kili!"

"¿Qué plan? ¿Qué están planeando?" dijo Bilbo y luego con una repentina sensación de temor se dio cuenta de que estaban hablando de llevárselo de su casa otra vez.

"Sólo quiero que sepas que no te estamos obligando a venir con nosotros" Thorin añadido "Y por supuesto que Frodo puede venir con nosotros si quieres"

"¿A dónde? ¿Puede alguien decirme por favor qué está pasando aquí?" a estas alturas, Bilbo estaba a punto de estallar, su voz sonaba cada vez más fuerte con cada palabra.

"¿Todavía no lo entiendes?" le dijo Fili.

"¡Dile tío!" añadido Kili.

Thorin le hizo callar con una mirada. Luego se volvió a Bilbo y dijo "Te queremos llevar a Erebor"


	4. 4 Arreglos

**Hogar es Dónde Está el Corazón**

**Arreglos**

"¿Qué?" Bilbo preguntó, sin saber si había oído bien "¿Acabas de decir que vas a llevarme a Erebor?"

"Sí" fue la seca respuesta "¿Necesitas tiempo para pensarlo?"

Bilbo miró a su alrededor, pensando en la gravedad de la situación. Era muy aficionado a Bolsón Cerrado, pero echaba de menos el sentido de aventura que los enanos tenían y el hecho de que estaría con Thorin...

"Mmmm, bueno... ¿Cuánto tiempo estaré fuera?" preguntó Bilbo en su lugar "Quiero decir, tengo que pensar en Frodo" añadió en el último momento.

Thorin se volvió hacia él y como siempre, sintió que los ojos de Thorin estaban mirando más allá de sus ojos, directamente en su alma. Bilbo se volvió hacia Fili y Kili. Ellos lo miraban con confusión.

"Bilbo, no creo que estés entendiendo lo que Thorin quiere decir" Fili miró a Thorin, quien asintió con la cabeza, antes de continuar "Queremos decir que te vengas para siempre. Vivir con nosotros en Erebor" Kili sonrió al ver la expresión de sorpresa que Bilbo tenía en su cara.

"¿Qué?…pero, quiero decir, por supuesto que me gustaría, pero no puedo simplemente levantarme e irme como la última vez, tengo que hacer algo con la casa y luego hay que considerar a Frodo"

"¡Él puede venir también!" Gritó Fili. Kili y Thorin asintieron con la cabeza en común acuerdo.

"Bueno, eso depende de él, pero acaba de perder a su familia y estamos acostumbrándonos a las cosas aquí. ¡No puedo pedirle que venga conmigo y volver a empezar de nuevo!" Bilbo protestó, luego se detuvo es seco ¿Por qué se quejaba? ¡Esto era todo lo que él había querido desde que había vuelto a casa después de su aventura! Y los prospectos... Pero ¿qué hay de Frodo? No, sólo tendría que convencer a su sobrino de que viera las cosas como una aventura.

"En realidad, denme el resto de la noche para pensar en ello. ¿Por qué no, ustedes tres se acomodan y se sientan como en casa? Debe de haber sido un viaje largo, así que descansen todo el tiempo que quieran" dijo Bilbo. Todos lo miraron con agradecimiento "Buenas noches" dijo y luego se fue y los dejó acomodarse.

Thorin se había sentado en el sillón junto al fuego. Estaba realmente feliz de ver de nuevo a Bilbo después de todo este tiempo, pero no estaba seguro de cómo Bilbo se sentía acerca de todo esto. Fili y Kili habían querido ver de nuevo a Bilbo tanto como él, aunque no por las mismas razones. Ni siquiera estaba seguro de que Bilbo aceptara su petición. La idea le dolía mucho. Echaba de menos a su hobbit, aunque Bilbo no sabía cómo se sentía Thorin. Thorin no era de los que mostraban sus emociones abiertamente. ¿Y que había con el joven hobbit? Thorin sabía de primera mano lo difícil que era el cuidar de los sobrinos, sobre todo si se tratan de algo parecido a los dos que se encontraban en la otra habitación. Valientes, aunque a veces un poco ingenuos. ¿Bilbo lo dejaría atrás, o se llevaría a Frodo con él, o incluso, no vendrían en lo absoluto? No, él sabía que Bilbo no renunciaría a la posibilidad de otra aventura.

Se quedó mirando al fuego, pensando en todas las cosas que quería que salieran de este asunto. Las cosas que le gustaría poder decirle al hobbit. Thorin pensaba mientras miraba al fuego, hasta que el sueño se lo llevó al final.

Fili y Kili habían encontrado el sofá en la sala de Bilbo y brincaron en él inmediatamente. Tenían una pequeña disputa sobre quien se quedaría con él, pero se detuvo cuando Kili cayó al suelo riendo, por lo que decidieron compartirlo. Ellos estaban muy emocionados de estar fuera de casa, el reino era demasiado estricto para su gusto. ¡Se llenaron de alegría ante la idea de que un pequeño hobbit pudiera venir a vivir con ellos!

"Me pregunto si alguna vez tío le dirá a Bilbo su verdadera razón de venir aquí" le preguntó Kili a su hermano mientras se sentaba en el sofá, con su capa como cobija.

"¿Quién sabe? ¡Espera un minuto!" Fili gritó de pronto, mientras una especie de brillo aparecía en sus ojos "¡Creo que he encontrado un uso para todo el dinero que tenemos! ¿Qué te parece si apostamos?"

"¿Qué clase de apuesta?"

"¡Una apuesta sobre cuánto tiempo le va a tomar a Thorin decirle Bilbo! Si alguna vez se lo dice"

Kili sonrió "Creo que es una idea preciosa, aunque no creo que quisiera apostar dinero, tenemos mucho. ¿No?" Kili preguntó."No, creo que debemos apostar algo que valga la pena"

Fili reflexionó sobre eso por un momento, luego pensó en una idea "¿Qué tal, quien gane la apuesta llevará a Frodo durante el viaje? Después de todo, Bilbo va a estar _demasiado_ ocupado con Thorin, seguramente él querría que alguno de nosotros cuide al joven en su lugar" Por supuesto, nunca se les habría ocurrido que Bilbo podría rechazar la oferta y decidiera quedarse en la Comarca, o que Frodo no quisiera viajar con esas caras nuevas.

"Muy bien, Fili, apuesto a que Thorin le dirá a Bilbo cómo se siente en cuanto tenga la oportunidad y… ¡Que van a estar felizmente enamorados incluso antes de llegar Dale!" dijo Kili con una sonrisa.

"Está bien hermano, yo apuesto a que Thorin no le va a decir nada hasta después de llegar a Erebor, o de lo contrario no le va a decir nada" después escupieron en sus manos y las estrecharon.

"Espera un minuto ¿Cómo podemos decidir quién va a llevar a Frodo si no conoceremos los resultados hasta que hayamos terminado nuestro viaje?" preguntó Kili con una expresión de pánico leve en su cara.

"Supongo que vamos a tener que turnarnos... espera un momento ¿Cómo podemos saber, siquiera que Bilbo quiero estar con Thorin como pareja? ¿Y si rompe el corazón de tío?"

"No seas tonto, es completamente obvio lo que siente tío Bilbo cuando esta cerca de tío Thorin. Cree que no nos damos cuenta, pero es bastante evidente por la forma en que actúa" dijo Kili echándose hacia atrás con una sonrisa de satisfacción en su rostro.

"¿_Tío_ Bilbo? ¡Oh, eso es genial! Deberíamos llamarlo así de ahora en adelante ¿No te parece?"

"¡Entonces queda acordado! Ahora, ¡Qué el mejor enano gane!"

**O-O-O-O-O-**

Bilbo estaba en su cama ¿Cómo iba a decirle a Frodo que iban a vivir en Erebor con Thorin? Había decidido que iba a ir, y que le daría la opción de venir con ellos o vivir con el viejo jardinero y su hijo Sam, quienes eran buenos amigos. Bilbo sabía que estaba siendo un poco cruel, pero él quería hacer las cosas a su manera, por una vez y lo que él quería era vivir junto a Thorin por el resto de su vida.

Estaba decidido. Ahora lo que tenía que pensar era si decirle o no a Thorin lo que sentía por él. ¿_Que había estado perdidamente enamorado de él durante algún tiempo_? Por supuesto, Bilbo había tratado de decírselo al rey enano, anuque era más fácil decirlo que hacerlo. Cuanto más trataba de no pensar en ello, era cuando más pensaba en eso. Al final, decidió vivir con el hecho de que iba a estar enamorado de Thorin aunque nunca lo volviera a ver, sin embargo ¡Aquí estaba Thorin! ¡Acababa de pedirle a Bilbo que abandonara todo y se fueran con él! ¿Cómo podía decir que no a eso?

Bilbo se despertó hasta el mediodía, después de haber pensado durante casi toda la noche y muy entrada la madrugada. Se levantó de la cama y se acercó a la cocina, el olor del desayuno atacaba su nariz.

Fili y Kili se habían levantado relativamente temprano y habían cocinado unos muy sabrosos huevos, tocino y panqueques. Bilbo notó que Frodo estaba sentado en su lugar habitual, un plato de comida ya puesto delante de él. Lo estaba devorando con avidez. Thorin no estaba por ningún lado.

"¡Buenos días, tío Bilbo! Hicimos el desayuno" dijo Kili con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Después Bilbo escuchó que Frodo había hecho algo bastante impresionante, ocasionando que los tres se llevaran muy bien ¿Qué fue? Nunca se enteró.

"¿De dónde sacaste todo esto? Yo no sabía que los dos sabían cocinar"

"¡Por supuesto que sí! ¿Por qué no lo haríamos?" Fili preguntó, deslizando los huevos en el plato de Bilbo mientras este se sentaba "Deberías ver al tío Thorin"

"Ok, así que…" Bilbo dijo mientras metía un huevo en la boca "De todos modos, ¿Dónde está Thorin?

"Oh, él simplemente se fue a dar un paseo. Se despertó antes que cualquiera de nosotros, debería estar de vuelta pronto"

"Ah, ok. De todas formas, tengo que decirles muchachos, que han decidido regresar a Erebor con ustedes y que estoy dispuesto a dejarlo todo" Dijo intentando no sonrojarse al ver sus caras sonrientes.

"¿Tío? ¿Qué quieres decir con que vas a vivir en Erebor con ellos? ¿Qué hay de la Comarca? ¿Qué hay de Bolsón Cerrado? ¿Dónde voy a vivir?" Frodo preguntó con pánico ¿Iba a perder al último pariente con el que se llevaba bien?

"¡No, Frodo! Déjeme explicarte las cosas. Anoche, cuando te fuiste a la cama, Thorin me pidió que volviera a Erebor con él y yo estoy de acuerdo en ir. No te preocupes, he hablado con el señor Gamyee y él dijo que iba a cuidarte si alguna vez surgía la necesidad, pero yo te estoy ofreciendo otra opción. Hablé con Thorin y me dijo que eras libre de venir con nosotros si así lo deseas"

Se quedó en silencio por un momento. Bilbo pensó que Frodo estaba a punto de llorar cuando de repente gritó "¡Erebor! ¡Por fin podré ver todo por mí mismo, tío!" Saltó de su silla y corrió hacia Bilbo y lo abrazó de las rodillas "¡Gracias, tío Bilbo, siempre he querido ir a una de tus aventuras!"

Thorin regreso sólo para descubrir que Bilbo no estaba en la casa y que un plato de comida estaba esperando por él. 'Extraño' pensó. "Bilbo ya debería estar despierto a estas horas" Iba a ir a buscar a Bilbo a su habitación, pero entonces recordó que no tenía idea de dónde estaba, así que, en su lugar, fue a interrogar a sus sobrinos.

Ellos estaban sentados en la hierba del patio de Bilbo, disfrutando del sol. Frodo estaba sentado entre los dos. Estaba profundamente dormido, con una sonrisa de satisfacción en su rostro.

"Fili, Kili. ¿A dónde ha ido Bilbo?" les preguntó mientras se acercaba a ellos "No lo he visto"

Fili y Kili levantaron la vista, ya que no habían oído a Thorin acercarse a ellos "¡Tío! Bilbo fue a casa de los vecinos, les está dando la llave de su casa. Dice que tiene a algunos parientes que no quiere que se instalen en su casa" Fili respondió un poco adormilado.

"Así que, él viene con nosotros" Era más una afirmación que una pregunta. Ellos asintieron y luego explicaron que Frodo iba a venir también y cómo Bilbo quería irse tan pronto les fuera posible para evitar ser visto por sus vecinos entrometidos.

Thorin se sintió aliviado de que Bilbo hubiera decidido irse con él al final. Él hizo todo lo posible por no dejar que su alegría se mostrara en su rostro, pero no pudo evitar sonreír. Bilbo iba a vivir con él. Al ùnico que había amado desde hace bastante tiempo y que nunca dejaría que se fuera otra vez.

Entonces Bilbo llegó a la colina y Thorin se vio obligado a mirar hacia otro lado, esperando que nadie se hubiera dado cuenta de su sonrojo.

"Listo, los arreglos han sido hechos. Gaffer va a vigilar la casa hasta que su niño Sam tenga la edad suficiente para tenerla por su cuenta" Bilbo estaba jadeando un poco, tratando de recuperar el aliento por correr colina arriba. Estaba realmente excitado.  
"Tienes todo arreglado ¿verdad?" Thorin lo presionó un poco, con ganas de partir ahora, ya que Bilbo había arreglado todo.

"Sólo hay que empacar algunas de mis pertenencias. No será más que un momento" Y sin esperar respuesta salió corriendo a su casa. Estaba poniendo un pie dentro de Bolsón Cerrado por última vez.


End file.
